Where Are You Christmas?
by sweet ayako15
Summary: One-shot. For my 50th reviewer for my story "Of Social Importance", Sgofyyah13! So here's something to get you guys in the mood for the Holidays! Its Christmas Eve and Arthur tells Alfred that Santa isn't real... Cute, a bit depressing, and fairly fluffy. The song is "Where Are You Christmas?" by Faith Hill. I hope you all enjoy it, and (early) Merry Christmas!


**Hey everyone! This story is a Christmas gift for Sgofyyah13, who was my 50****th**** reviewer for Of Social Importance (take a look at it when you get a chance). I hope you all enjoy it! : )**

It was cold and windy, and the snow crunched as its ice crystals compacted under anyone that was lonesome enough to be out on Christmas Eve night. Arthur Kirkland was one of these people, but it wasn't because he was 'lonely'. Oh no, for he had a boyfriend, two cats, and a lovely little home that was decorated in blinding lights and a big, stupid inflatable Santa on the front lawn (much to Arthur's dismay). But it was said boyfriend that caused Arthur to be out alone on the chilly night, walking through the park. Once finding a bench that wasn't completely covered in snow and water, Arthur sat down and reflected on the last couple of hours…

"_Hey, Artie! Where do you want me to put the cookies for Santa?" Alfred, Arthur's boyfriend, shouted from the kitchen. Arthur was huddled up on the couch, blankets wrapped around him and a mug of hot coco in his hands as he flipped through the channels of their flat screen television. Arthur hated cold weather and, because of this hate, was not exactly the biggest fan of Christmas. It wasn't that he hated the idea and feelings that Christmas brought, but between the long lines in the mall and angry mothers yelling at each other, Arthur was done with the holiday before it really even started. _

_Giving a huff of frustration Arthur called back, "Alfred, how many times have we been over this? 'Santa Claus' doesn't exist!" Arthur heard metal hitting tile and gave an annoyed sigh as he prepared for what was about to come._

_Alfred ran into living from the kitchen, with his 'Kiss the Cook' apron on and oven mitten on one hand. "What did you just say Arthur?" Alfred questioned angrily. Indeed, they had 'gone over it' before, and the discussion had ended in Arthur falling asleep as Alfred went on about all the "facts" that pointed to Santa being real. Irritated from a long day of last minute Christmas shopping for him and Alfred, Arthur snapped at his younger partner._

"_I said 'He doesn't exist'! Honestly Alfred, you're not a child anymore," Alfred's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that his lover had just crushed all of his holiday cheer. He didn't know what to say, so instead he walked back into the kitchen. _

_Starting to feel bad about what just happened, Arthur untangled himself from his mountain of blankets and set his mug down on the coffee table before going to find his boyfriend. And when he did find him, Arthur wasn't surprised in the least to Alfred's position. Alfred was hunched over in the corner of the kitchen by the sink, sitting on the floor with his knees up against his chest. He had puffed out cheeks and small tears in the corners of his eyes. Arthur slumped in defeat. "Alfred… Come on, get up. We can finish baking the cookies together, alright?" Arthur gave the taller man a weak smile, trying to apologize through it. Alfred turned his head to face away from Arthur._

"_I don't wanna…"_

"_Alfred. Come on,"_

"_No,"_

"_Alfred,"_

"_No,"_

"_Alfred Jones,"_

"_I said 'No' Arthur,"_

"_Come on Alfie, I'm trying to say that I'm so-"_

"_Then take back what you said about Saint Nick,"_

_Arthur gave an irritated sigh, "Alfred, you're a full grown man, you should know by now that he's just a child's fairy tale,"_

_Alfred looked up at his boyfriend, sadness in his eyes now replaced by anger. "No he's not!"_

"_Yes, he is!'_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No he isn't!"_

"_Yes, Alfred, he is!"_

"_Well I bet you think he's not real because you've never seen him!"_

"_Alfred, NO ONE has ever seen him because he DOESN'T EXIST!"_

"_I bet he just never came to your house because he thought he would die if he ate your cookies!"_

_Arthur had enough. He stood up walked out of the kitchen, put on his boots, coat, hat, and scarf, and left._

And that brought him back to where he was now. It was about 9 o'clock at night on Christmas Eve, and he was alone in the cold. Arthur started to feel tears welling up in his eyes before he heard people talking. He turned his head towards a white gazebo not too far from where he sat and saw a man and a woman talking in the middle of it. The man had brown hair with a strange curl and wore glasses, while the woman had long brown hair and a single red flower on one side. They were dressed like they just came from a fancy Christmas party, and the man seemed to be carrying some sort of musical instrument case. The woman turned her head suddenly, her own viridian eyes meeting Arthur's emerald ones. She smiled at him, and he just frowned and turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks. He really just wanted to wallow in his own self-pity and stupidity. He was about to get up and leave until he started to hear music.

It started with a violin, soft and slow, and then a woman's voice started to ring through the air.

"_Where are you Christmas? _

_Why can't I find you? _

_Why have you gone away? _

_Where is the laughter _

_You used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear music play?"_

Arthur turned around to see the man now playing a violin with ease and fluidity. The woman was now fully facing Arthur, but her eyes were closed as she let your voice come out sadly, her long halter-top black dress matching the mood of the music. But it was a very beautiful voice that came out of the woman's pink lips, and Arthur was mesmerized by it. He continued to listen to the song, starting to feel it tug at his heart.

"_My world is changing,_

_I'm rearranging._

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?"_

Arthur started to think of his childhood and all the Christmas celebrations that his family had. Each one brought a smile to his face, thinking of how his grandparents would be there and his aunts and uncles and how they would tell him stories and bring him gifts. He remember that even his siblings, who he was pretty sure hated his guts since he was born, even laughed and played with him on Christmas. He used to love Christmas, not because of Santa or the presents, but because it was when his family would gather and love each other without any fighting.

"_Where are you Christmas?_

_Do you remember_

_The one you used to know?_

_I'm not the same one,_

_See what the time's done._

_Is that why you have let me go?"_

But somewhere along the timeline of his life, the magic of Christmas disappeared from Arthur's memories. The holiday soon became a nuisance that distracted him from school and work. He started to come up with excuses not to show up at his parents' house, and he spent the day alone in his apartment, listening to cheers and laughter through the thin walls, as he cried himself to sleep. He was miserable, but didn't want to acknowledge it thanks to all his pride. He knew that his family was probably laughing, eating, drinking, and opening presents, as he sat there all alone in his cold bed.

"_Christmas is here,_

_Everywhere, oh._

_Christmas is here,_

_If you care, oh!"_

Arthur started to feel tears running down his face as he thought back to those lonesome and painful years. For a long time he offered to work on Christmas or he would just try and make himself forget the holiday, but that never seemed to work. And every year he would wake up on December 26th to a cold apartment and a wet pillow. That was how he spent all his Christmas holidays… Until he met Alfred. Alfred had brought so much joy into his life, and every Christmas since the day he met him, even if Arthur tried to push him away, Alfred would be there on his door step Christmas Eve and stay with him until the day after Christmas. It was their second Christmas together that they shared their first kiss, and the holiday from there on out would always mark their anniversary of when they started dating. Arthur couldn't believe that he had forgotten about that. It was his and Alfred's anniversary, and he had started a fight with the other. Arthur started to cry more as he thought of his boyfriend and how he was probably at home wondering when he would come back. Arthur felt the guilt build up in his stomach to where he couldn't just sit alone in the cold weather any longer. He wanted Alfred, he wanted his big oaf to hug him, kiss him, and take him to bed. Arthur was about to leave and go home, until he heard a very familiar and comforting voice.

"Arthur? Arthur! There you are!"

"_If there is love in your heart and your mind,_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time!"_

Arthur looked up just in time to see Alfred's arms wrapping around him, bringing him into a warm and safe embrace, exactly what he had been craving. Alfred always seemed to know exactly what Arthur wanted, and he always tried to deliver. Alfred nuzzled into Arthur's hair, whispering "I'm sorry," and "Please come home,". Arthur smiled and hugged the younger lover in return. His entire day of annoyance and fighting was forgotten in that moment, and all Arthur could think of was the man holding him.

"_I feel you Christmas!_

_I know I've found you!_

_You never fade away!_

_The joy of Christmas,_

_Stays here inside us!_

_Fills each and every heart with love!"_

Arthur pulled back slightly to look up into Alfred's shinning blue eyes, which were a little misty probably from crying. "I'm sorry Alfred. I was being an arse," He cuddled back into Alfred's chest, "I'm really sorry,"

Alfred cuddled back, "I'm sorry too Arthur," He looked down at his lover and smiled, "I love you, Arthur,"

Arthur smiled back, "I love you too, Alfred," And with that they kissed, deep and loving, never wanting to let go of each other. They looked at each other as they pulled away from the kiss, and they both knew that they just wanted to go home and just stay in each other's embrace all night. Arthur was in his and Alfred's own world as they walked through the park to their little home with bright lights and a jolly Santa Clause in the front lawn, but he could still hear the brunette woman's gentle voice,

"_Where are you Christmas?_

_Fills your heart with love…."_

…..

The woman in the gazebo watched as the two lovers walked away after her song had ended, "I'm glad that they're alright now,"

"We should start heading home," Her partner spoke as he packed up his violin.

"Aw… I wanted to walk through the park a bit longer though," She pouted. Her partner smiled and walked over to her, violin case in hand.

"We can take the path through the park to get home, how's that?" He offered as he kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah that sounds good. The children are probably wondering where we are, huh Roderich?"

Roderich smiled, "Probably. We did tell them that we would only be gone for a few hours at Gilbert's party, not that we'd be gone until 10 because we were helping a hopeless couple," He chuckled a bit.

She giggled with him, turning and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you,"

He smiled down at her, "I love you too, Elizaveta,"

And with that, a second kiss was shared that night; on that cold and not so lonely, Christmas Eve.

**And there you have it! Sorry, I threw in some AusHun there at the end… **

**Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone! And thanks so much for reading this! : )**


End file.
